


You're Just a Daydream Away

by emeraldxcity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, kind of sad, malum, set before the band exists, when it was just michael and calum as friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Daydream Away by All Time Low. Michael and Calum have been friends for a long time, but sometimes they do things that normal friends wouldn't do, like hold hands and kiss each others cheeks and cuddle together. And Michael, well, he can't stop thinking about all of those things. He realizes that Calum probably doesn't think anymore of it and Michael isn't willing to risk their friendship to find out.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Michael thinks he might like Calum a little more than a friend but doesn't say anything because he's too afraid to lose his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Sensei/gifts).



It was a Tuesday afternoon, the sun shining dimly through the window of Michael's kitchen where he and his best friend Calum were sat on the floor. There was a mess of flour and sugar and cocoa all over the kitchen and the two boys. Cupcakes were sat on top of the stove, cooling. Michael looks over at his best friend, seeing the goofy grin on his face that made his heart beat irregularly. They'd been sitting here for at least half an hour, not saying a word, not having to. Calum's hand had slowly crept over to Michael's, their fingers intertwining. This wasn't the first time they'd held hands, but it never ceased to make Michael grin like a lovesick fool. Nothing would ever come from it though, they were friends, nothing more. Of course, that didn't stop Michael from dreaming. He was daydreaming about it even now, about Calum being his. About being Calum's. 

"What are you thinking about?" Calum asks quietly, watching the far away, concentrated look on his best friend's face. "How we're going to have to clean all of this up later." He lies. The younger smiles before letting go of Michael's hand and standing up. "It won't be so bad. Come on, let's decorate the cupcakes." He says with a smile, offering the older his hand. Michael smiles, though he's a bit sad that their moment was gone. He takes Calum's hand and the younger pulls him up off of the floor.

They get the icing from the cabinets and soon they're icing the cupcakes, of course, not just the cupcakes, but the counter, the floor, each other, there was icing everywhere. "Cal, now we have a bigger mess to clean up." Michael whines, though he doesn't really mind. It means more time spent with his best friend. "Aww, poor Mikey." Calum replies teasingly before dipping his finger in the icing and wiping it over his best friend's cheek. "Calum!" The younger giggles. "Yeah Mikey?" "You're going to get it now!" The boy tries to run but Michael grabs him, rubbing his cheek against Calum's, smearing icing on his face too. Calum bursts into another fit of giggles and seconds later, Michael is laughing too, his arms still wound around his best friend's waist.

A couple of hours later, the kitchen is clean, not without having made a few more messes though. And now several cupcakes were gone and the two boys were both exhausted. Calum looks down at his watch before sighing. "I should go. My mom doesn't like me to be out after dark." Michael watches as his best friend grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. As he heads to the door, the oldest bites his lip. "You could stay." He says quietly. It wouldn't be the first time Calum had stayed over, but it would be the first time when Michael's parents weren't home, not that anything would happen.

Calum turns, looking at his best friend with a smile. "I don't have any clothes or anything though." "You can borrow some of mine." Michael offers. "And you left your toothbrush here last time, remember?" The youngest's smile widens as he drops his bag. "Okay, just let me call my mom." Michael nods and heads upstairs to find some clothes that Calum could borrow.

A few minutes later, Calum heads up the stairs and to his best friend's bedroom. "Here." Michael says, offering him a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. The youngest takes the clothes with a smile and a quiet '"thanks" before heading to the bathroom to change. The other boy changes into a tank top and a pair of shorts before flopping down on the bed. Calum comes back out of the bathroom a little bit later, wearing the sweat pants but not the shirt. Just as Michael wondered what had been wrong with it, Calum says, "I don't like sleeping with a shirt." Michael nods, he already knew that, but Calum usually wore one anyway when he was over and suddenly the oldest was swallowing and turning over so he wouldn't stare at his best friend.

He hears Calum tossing his old clothes somewhere else in the room before he walks around the bed and lays down beside Michael burying his face against the older's neck. Michael sighs, wrapping his arms around his best friend's bare torso. It's not long before he hears Calum's light snoring and a smile tugs at his lips. Michael lays there in the near silence, thinking about the boy in his arms, his best friend. It was safer for him just to remain that, best friends. Yeah, it was safer, and it was okay. Because Michael knew that Calum was only a daydream away.

He closes his own eyes, already starting to drift off with thoughts of cuddling the boy on the couch and watching their favorite movies. "I love you Cal." Michael says softly, just as he drifts off to sleep.

Too bad Calum was asleep and couldn't hear him.


	2. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Calum spent the night, Michael begins to realize that staying in his daydreams might not be the safest place afterall. Especially now that Calum is hanging around this skinny blond kid named Luke Hemmings. 
> 
> Calum is afraid he's lost his best friend and makes a new one at school who is an extremely good listener and really nice.

Yesterday.

Yesterday, had been exactly three months since that day with Calum in the kitchen.

Three months since he'd slept next to Calum, the younger boy's breath hot against his neck.

Three months since Michael had told his best friend that he loved him, after Calum had already fallen asleep.

But that wasn't the only significance that yesterday held.

Yesterday, Calum had told Michael that he was gay.

Yesterday, Michael's words had gotten stuck in his throat and he couldn't tell Calum that he was gay too.

Yesterday, Michael lost his chance to tell his friend how he felt because...

Today.

Today, Calum had started to hang out with the skinny blond kid from school.

Today, he'd ditched Michael and video games for a blond boy with stupid green glasses and blue eyes.

Today, Michael was lying in his bed, sulking, no longer daydreaming.

 

He was so angry. Not at Calum, but at himself. Why couldn't he just say it? Why couldn't he just tell his best friend how he felt? All that daydreaming about being with Calum, and he couldn't just come out and tell his best friend what he really wanted, preferring to hide behind dreams, dreams that can't possibly come true if you don't put forth some sort of effort. 

Now, he couldn't even imagine himself with Calum. Right now, his best friend was probably off somewhere making out with that stupid blond kid. What was his name? Luke? Well, Michael hated Luke. He knew it wasn't fair, he didn't even know the kid! But he hated him, so much. He hated him for taking Calum away from his dreams and possibly from more.

More than anything, Michael wished he could have that quiet moment in the kitchen back, where Calum was sat beside him, their fingers intertwined. Only this time... this time it would be different. Because this time, Michael would tell his best friend that he loved him, not after he'd fallen asleep, not after the laughs shared in the kitchen. He would tell him during that quiet, serious moment. He would've told him right when Calum asked what he was thinking about, instead of lying.

Yeah, maybe Calum wouldn't have stayed after that. Maybe at that point and time, Calum was unsure of his sexuality, or maybe Calum didn't even like Michael like that. But maybe, just maybe, he would've stayed. Maybe, he would have told Michael that he loved him too. Maybe, Calum would be Michael's and they would be cuddling on the couch together, playing video games between shared kisses. But they weren't. Calum was with Luke and Michael was laying here, sulking on his bed.

 

Yesterday.

Yesterday, Calum had gotten the guts to finally tell his best friend that he liked boys.

Yesterday, his best friend had said nothing.

Yesterday, Calum went home and buried his face against his pillow like he had done to Michael's neck three months before.

Yesterday, Calum cried.

Today.

Today, Calum met a cute boy at school, one that wasn't his best friend.

Today, Calum had went with Luke to the movies instead of going over to Michael's house because he thought his best friend was disgusted with him.

Today, he pushed away his feelings for Michael, because Michael obviously wasn't gay.

 

  
Calum was also angry with himself. He could have forced Michael to say something, anything. But he hadn't. He'd practically told Michael he was gay and then ran off. Now, he didn't know how his best friend felt. Only that in the few moments after he'd told him, he'd been silent before Calum had left and had made no move to stop the dark haired boy from leaving. Calum had received no text messages from his best friend, no phone calls. He hadn't tried to talk to him at school today. He didn't even look at him.

He had met Luke today at school. He'd seen the boy around before, but he'd never bothered to talk to him. And even this time, it had been Luke who initiated the conversation. It had been Luke who had invited Calum to eat with him at lunch. It had been Luke who had started talking about music and made them both realize that they liked the same bands. It had been Luke who had asked Calum where his friend was today and it had been Calum who had started crying at the lunch table. 

That was when Luke had suggested that they hang out after school so Calum could get his mind off of whatever was bothering him. So he'd agreed, figuring Michael wouldn't want to see him anyway. They had went to the movies and then they had stopped and got something to eat across the street from the theatre. Calum found Luke incredibly easy to talk to and Luke found Calum incredibly easy to listen to. Calum ended up telling the younger boy about everything that had happened and Luke listened to every word before offering the older boy a hug once he'd finished talking and had started crying again. 

Luke gave really good hugs too, but not as good as Michael. 

Calum's new friend was definitely not Michael, but it was a start. 

The boy lay down on his bed that night, thinking back to three months ago. He was sure, almost positive that day, that Michael liked him. Calum had been so sure that Michael got the same fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach when they held hands. But he guessed that he was wrong.

Guess you can never really know what a person is thinking.

And that's what both boys were currently thinking about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo
> 
> when you guys asked me to write another part to this story, I'm pretty sure this is not what you had in mind.
> 
> I didn't have this in mind either when I started writing, it just sort of happened. There is going to be at least one more part so that we get a hopefully happy ending. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
